miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cattybarry23/To musi pozostać tajemnicą (Całe/Aktualizowane)
Mamy kolejny rozdział! Naprawdę długo nie było. Pojawiły się małe problemy techniczne, ale już być spoks. Wam też teraz dowalają tyle testów? Już nie ogarniam, niby powinnam się uczyć, ale pisanie ważniejsze. PS. W czwartek mam sprawdzian z lektury a jestem dopiero na 30 stronie XD Rozdział 1 - Dziwne Objawy ~~Marinette~~ Jest sobota wieczór, siedzę w domu gapiąc się w okno. Nawet nie wiem na co czekam. Ostatnio czuję w sobie jakąś pustkę, tak jakbym nie potrafiła bez czegoś żyć. Ale nie wiem o co chodzi. To wszystko zaczęło się kilka dni temu kiedy Czarny Kot uratował mnie od zaklinacza''' (nie opiszę postaci bo mi siem nie chcem). Kiedy ten '''(zaklinacz nie kot) strzelał swoimi strzałkami stałam bezradna, a Kot podbiegł i odepchnął mnie z linii ich lotu. Zataiłam przed nim, że jedna ze strzałek trafiła mnie w nogę, ale nic się nie stało więc to nic wielkiego. W pewnym momencie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Gdyby nie moja kwami to pewnie leżałabym na podłodze. ''-Marinette, wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała zaniepokojona Tikki.'' ''-Tak, wszystko OK….. – odpowiedziałam jej sennym głosem, chociaż zapewne domyśliła się, że nie mówię prawdy.'' ''-Może lepiej będzie jak się już położysz – Powiedziała mi troskliwym głosem kwami –w końcu siedzisz pod tym oknem już z dwie godziny.'' Pokiwałam niechętnie głową i posłusznie wciągnęłam się pod kołdrę, wciąż czułam tę nieprzyjemną pustkę. Cieszę się, że mam Tikki. Bez niej byłoby mi jeszcze ciężej. Jest jedyną, której mogę wyznać wszystko co czuję. ~~Adrien~~ Leżałem cały wieczór na łóżku co chwila spoglądając na ekran komputera. Na wyszukiwarce odpalonego miałem LadyBloga i czekałem na nowe materiały zebrane przez Alye, moją koleżankę z klasy. Nie mogłem się doczekać tego, żeby odkryć kim tak na prawdę jest moja ukochana Biedrąsia. Nagle po chyba godzinie odświeżania strony (#Adrienniemacorobić) pojawił się wpis… Byłem strasznie podniecony. Pisze, że po ostatnim pokonaniu super-złoczyńcy Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie pokazywali się przez dłuższy czas. Westchnąłem zawiedziony. A jeśli chodzi o niepokazywanie się… ''-Plagg, gdzie jesteś? – nawoływałem mojego kwami – chodź tu!'' ''-A dasz mi sera?? – przeciągał Plagg.'' ''-Przecież dopiero co dostałeś pół kilo Camemberta (Plagg będzie gruby) – zwróciłem mu uwagę.'' ''-Aleee… Jestem takiii Głodnyyyy…. – jęczał.'' ''-Dobra ale tylko kawałeczek – powiedziałem, po czym spojrzałem porozumiewawczo.'' ''-ciekaw jestem jak Biedronka miałaby się w tobie zakochać, skoro głodzisz swoje własne kwami – dokuczał mi Plagg, jednocześnie połykając kawałek sera wielkości jego głowy.'' Po tym już się nie odzywałem (Adrien FOCHH), położyłem się na łóżku i myślałem o mojej ukochanej. Odpłynąłem w marzeniach. Rano (perspektywa nadal Adriena) Natalie, asystentka mojego ojca mnie obudziła, co sprawiło jej niemały problem. Wręczyła mi „nowy” plan zajęć na ten miesiąc, był identyczny do poprzedniego. Jechałem swoją limuzyną (#AdrienSWAGG) aż pod szkołę. Wysiadając usłyszałem wielki huk i wrzask ludzi. Domyśliłem się, że WC''' (będę używać skrótu od Władcy Ciem – WC bo jestem leniem XD)' znowu zaatakował. Błyskawicznie zamieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i z uśmiechem, że znów zobaczę Biedronkę poleciałem w stronę dźwięku. '~~Marinette~~''' Rano odprawiłam rutynę i razem z Alyą zawinęłam się do szkoły. Usłyszałam głośny huk i krzyki. Wiedziałam że to sprawka WC i jego Akum. Moja przyjaciółka wyciągnęła telefon i pognała w miejsce gdzie wszystko się działo. Czasem zastanawiałam się co ona ma w głowie, że ciągle łazi i nagrywa wszystkie akcje. Za to ja znalazłam cichy zakątek i stałam się Biedronką... Kiedy dobiegłam na miejsce nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Stała tam .... Rozdział 2 - Invicible ~~Marinette~~ Stała tam… Matka Alyi !!!(nie wiem jak się odmienia jej imię) W chwilę później Akuma ją przemieniła. Nowa super-złoczyńca przedstawiła się jako Invincible. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na czystą biel i zostały upięte w kitkę. Na twarzy wyrysowaną miała żółtą maskę. Ubrana była w żółto-zielony kombinezon przez który przewieszony miała czerwony w czarną kratkę, fartuch kucharski. W prawej ręce trzymała biały bicz, po którego dotknięciu zamierało się bez ruchu. Zamachnęła się na mnie, zrobiłam zwinny unik i schowałam się za samochodem. ''-Masz jakieś pomysły – usłyszałam za sobą znajomy, chłopięcy głos.'' ''-CHAT!!!'' ''-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział, po czym ukłonił się nisko, jakby schodził ze sceny.'' ''-Myślę, że Akuma jest w fartuchu – podkreśliłam.'' ''-To czas żeby oddała fartucha (musiałam XD) '– zażartował, a ja przybiłam piątkę swojej twarzy. ''-Już koniec tych żartów Kiciuś, trzeba ją odakumić.'' ''~~Adrien~~'' Nie wierzę powiedziała do mnie kiciuś (tylko nie zemdlej)' w tym momencie byłem myślami daleko od miejsca walki. ''Dobra, pozbieraj się – mruknąłem do siebie. Biedrona popatrzyła na mnie, a później przerzuciła wzrok na pobliski słup wysokiego napięcia. Wiedziałem o co jej chodzi i dałem to po sobie poznać moim uśmieszkiem, w końcu rozumiemy się bez słów. Szkoda tylko, że nie znamy naszych prawdziwych tożsamości. Wiedzielibyśmy wtedy o sobie naprawdę wszystko. Użyłem kataklizmu na tymże słupie, a on przewrócił się na Invicible unieruchamiając ją. Biedronka użyła szczęśliwego trafu, dostała nić. ''-Będziesz coś szyć ? – rzuciłem.'' Zmierzyła mnie karcącym wzrokiem, takim, że każdy by się przestraszył. Po czym podbiegła i podała mi końcówkę nitki. Dalej wiedziałem co mam robić. Szybko kilkanaście razy obiegliśmy naszą panią złą''' (XD) i po chwili była już przywiązana. Zerwałem jej fartuch '''(nie chciała oddać fartucha to ma ^^) i rzuciłem biedronce. ''-Łap!!!'' ''-Ochh, jaki uroczy - powiedziała, zanim „niechcący” się podarł.'' ~~Marinette~~ Ze środka „prezentu” wyleciała Akuma, szybko ją złapałam (papa motylku, niezwykła biedronka i te sprawy) Popatrzyłam na kota, czułam jakby we mnie rozpalił się mały płomyk. Pierwszy raz w tym dniu nie czułam braku czegokolwiek. Nie zwracając uwagi na dziennikarzy, którzy wszędzie się kręcili, podbiegłam i go przytuliłam. Czułam to, płomyk palił się coraz jaśniej i cieplej. Było mi tak dobrze w jego ramionach. Zauważyłam, że się zarumienił. Usłyszałam brzęczenie moich kolczyków, do przemiany pozostały mi tylko 3min! Wiedziałam, że muszę już uciekać. Puściłam kota i zrobiłam krok do przodu. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, nie mogłam stwierdzić co się działo dookoła. Zaczęłam słyszeć jakiś cichy pisk, który z każdą sekundą robił się coraz głośniejszy. Myślałam, że głowa mi eksploduje. Z każdą chwilą stawałam się coraz bardziej senna. ''-Kocie…..-wydusiłam ostatkami zanim kompletnie straciłam przytomność. Byłam wykończona.'' ~~Adrien~~ Stałem kompletnie oszołomiony, nie wiedziałem co robić (heloł, przecież on tylko codziennie ratuje Paryż). Przed kilkoma minutami Biedronka stała na nogach, pełna energii i w dodatku przytulając mnie, a teraz leży kompletnie nieprzytomna. Delikatnie podniosłem ją z ziemi. Postanowiłem zabrać ją do mojego domu. Na szczęście ojca (jak zwykle) nie było w domu, a Natalie zajmowała się papierkową robotą. Kładąc ją na łóżku zobaczyłem, że do przemiany została niecała minuta. ''-Plagg, chowaj pazury- powiedziałem i zaraz na kanapę wyleciało moje zmęczone oraz wiecznie głodne kwami. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni kawałek sera i mu podałem. '' ''- Wiesz, że za chwile dowiesz się kim jest twoja kochana Biedronka – podkreślał Plagg, widocznie próbując mnie zirytować.'' ''-Wiem o tym, ale nie chciałem się dowiedzieć w taki sposób – ciągnąłem.'' ''- Może jeśli nie chcesz się dowiedzieć to spróbuj nie patrzeć – dogryzał kwami.'' Już miałem mu odpowiedzieć, lecz z kolczyków dziewczyny wyleciała czerwona kwami. Sama dziewczyna została pozbawiona kostiumu. Teraz zamiast Biedronki, na moim łóżku leżała… Marinette!! Nie mogłem ułożyć sobie tego w głowie. Przecież ten cały czas miałem ją na wyciągnięcie ręki. Poza tym Mari i Biedrona tak się od siebie różnią, chociaż ja i kot też nie jesteśmy identyczni. Ciągle przy niej siedziałem, miałem tyle pytań. W odpowiedniej chwili pomyślałem o tym czy rodzice nie będą jej szukać. Były co prawda jeszcze godziny lekcji więc nie było się czym martwić. Ale…. Co jeśli Mari się nie obudzi do końca lekcji. Przecież nie powie jej rodzicom, że ich córka zemdlała po walce z super-złoczyńcą. Wzięliby mnie za jakiegoś wariata i zamknęli w psychiatryku. Ale ona tak słodko spała, że nie miałem serca jej budzić''' (^^).' ''-Adrien… Adrien!!- krzyczał Plagg, czym wyrwał mnie z rozmyślania – nie zapomniałeś o kimś – po czym wskazał łapką na czerwoną kwami. ''-Ach tak przepraszam, Co jesz żeby odzyskać energie?'' ''-Ciastka – odpowiedziała widocznie zmęczona mała istotka z trzema czarnymi kropkami na twarzy.'' ''-Chwila, już ci niosę – powiedziałem jej i spojrzałem na Plagga porozumiewawczo.'' Wszedłem do kuchni. Z szafki wyciągnąłem kilka ciasteczek z kawałkami czekolady. Wracałem do pokoju, wziąłem też ser dla Plagga i po kanapce z NUTELLĄ (!!XD!!) dla mnie i Marinette. Otworzyłem drzwi i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Zamurowało mnie. Marinette… Ona… Zniknęła!! Rozdział 3 - Adrien, poszukiwacz chowających się dziewczyn ~~Marinette~~ (przed wejściem Adriena do pokoju) Nie wiedziałam co się działo dookoła. Czułam się tak jakby głowa miałaby mi za chwilę eksplodować. Przed oczami nadal miałam ciemność. Po krótkiej chwili dostrzegałam różnobarwne plamy, które zaczynały przeobrażać się w coraz bardziej widoczny obraz. Poczułam straszne kłucie w nodze. Ból stawał się coraz mniej znośny. Zacisnęłam zęby i ze łzami w oczach znowu otoczyłam wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Nie wierzyłam w to gdzie jestem… Byłam.. w pokoju Adriena Agreste’a! Przeraziłam się. On nie może mnie tu zobaczyć… Nie teraz!! Mimo bólu, udało mi się zejść z łóżka. Miałam już nacisnąć klamkę, która prowadziła na korytarz. Lecz… Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Jeszcze bardziej się przestraszyłam. Jakoś przyczołgałam się do drugich drzwi będących w pokoju. Okazała się że prowadzą do łazienki. Baz chwili wahania weszłam i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Usiadłam na dywaniku przy wannie. Zaraz!!! Gdzie jest Tikki - Przypomniałam sobie – poradzi sobie, przecież ma 5tys. lat – odetchnęłam. Myślałam nad tym co powiem jak ktoś mnie tu znajdzie. Naprawdę to miałam nadzieję, że odczekam do wieczora i kiedy cały dom zaśnie, wyślizgnę się niepostrzeżenie. Niestety ten plan nie miał prawa się spełnić, gdyż noga cały czas mnie bolała. Spojrzałam na nią. Widocznie spuchła i przybrała lekko czerwony kolor. Miałam nadzieję, że nie ma to związku ze strzałką Zaklinacza. W tym momencie bardzo zabolała mnie głowa. Nie miałam siły siedzieć. Położyłam głowę na dywanik i ponownie straciłam przytomność. ~~Adrien~~ Otworzyłem drzwi i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Zamurowało mnie. Marinette… Ona… Zniknęła!! Odłożyłem talerze na kraniec biurka i zacząłem gorączkowo przeszukiwać pokój. Nikt by nie dał rady jej porwać, przecież ten dom to prawdziwa forteca nie do zdobycia. Na każdym kroku kamery i inne środki bezpieczeństwa. Chyba, że to ktoś z wewnątrz. Przewróciłem cały pokój do góry nogami. Sprawdziłem każdy kąt, każde miejsce (a pokój naprawdę jest spory). Nagle olśniło mnie. Przecież przy moim pokoju jest łazienka (Adrien Geniusz xD). Podszedłem do drzwi. Lekko zapukałem. ''-Marinette, jesteś tam? – pytałem – Marinette?'' Odpowiedziało milczenie. Chwyciłem za klamkę, nacisnąłem ją. Jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady ich otworzyć, ani wyważyć. W końcu jestem w domu, który jest w 75% niezniszczalny. Odsunąłem się od drzwi w nadziei, że Mari wyjdzie. Nie stało się tak. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. ''- Plagg, Plagg! – Wołałem.'' ''- Czego chcesz – odpowiedział widocznie bardzo niezadowolony kwami – właśnie obudziłeś mnie z mojej drzemki popołudniowej.'' ''- Pomóż mi – mówiłem, po czym wskazałem na drzwi – mógłbyś je otworzyć od środka? '' ''- Pomyślmy – ciągnął temat ziewając – jeżeli dostanę za to kilo camemberta i dodatkowe 2 godziny spokoju.'' ''-Plagg!!!- teraz już naprawdę się zdenerwowałem, Mari może tam leżeć nieprzytomna, a ten myśli tylko o jedzeniu. '' ''- Dobra dobra – uspokajał mnie – rozluźnij majty koleś.'' Nie rozumiałem czemu zawsze musiał się ze mną droczyć. Mniejsza z tym. Otworzenie drzwi zajęło mu multum mniej czasu niż gadanie. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły szybko wbiegłem do środka. Mari leżała na dywanie, była nieprzytomna. Z prawej nogi obficie sączyła się krew. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Nigdy nikomu nie udzielałem pierwszej pomocy. Po chwili się ogarnąłem. Wziąłem ją na ręce i położyłem z powrotem na łóżko. Zacząłem ją lekko szturchać. Nie zastanawiał mnie nawet fakt jak i dlaczego znalazła się w łazience. Chciałem tylko żeby wyszła z tego cało. ''-Mari, Mari, Marinette – powtarzałem – Słyszysz mnie?'' Powieki dziewczyny zaczęły lekko drgać, po chwili odzyskała świadomość tego co się działo. Próbowała usiąść, co średnio jej wychodziło. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że nic poważnego się nie stało. Musiałem siła woli opanować swoje uczucia, gdyż miałem ochotę rzucić jej się na szyję. ~~Marinette~~ Otworzyłam oczy i przed sobą zobaczyłam chłopaka, na którego widok serce mi przyspieszało. Spojrzałam na swoją nogę, wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Już nie tylko była czerwona i spuchnięta, ale także krwawiła. Skierowałam wzrok z powrotem na Adriena. ''-Adrien – mówiłam niewyraźnie.'' ''- Coś się stało? – spytał tym swoim anielskim głosem.'' ''-Noga… strasznie mnie boli – wydukałam.'' Po chwili rana była już zabandażowana. Nie myślałam, że Adrien ma takie zdolności w obchodzeniu się z rannymi. Praktycznie nic nie poczułam albo nie chciałam poczuć. Co za różnica. ''- Co ja powiem rodzicom i jak wrócę do domu?? – dopytywałam się go i o dziwo się nie zająknęłam.'' ''- Nie będziesz musiała nic mówić i nie puszczę cię do domu. Nie w tym stanie – powiedział, a ja lekko się zarumieniłam.'' Podobała mi się czułość w jego głosie. Był dla mnie taki miły i troskliwy. ''-Ale przecież nie mogę tak zniknąć bez śladu.'' ''-Wcale nie znikniesz – mówił – kiedy leżałaś zadzwoniłem do twoich rodziców i powiedziałem, że będziesz pomagać mi nadrabiać materiał z lekcji. '' ''-Sprytnie – odparłam – czyli zostanę tu? – rozejrzałam się.'' ''-W rzeczy samej – powiedział chłopak po czym oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem.'' Długo jeszcze rozmawialiśmy, przy nim czułam się pełna sił. Jednak zawsze gdy próbowałam zejść z łóżka podchodził i sadzał mnie na nim z powrotem. W sumie to nawet było tam wygodnie. Przy ścianie z wielkiej ilości miękkich poduszek, ułożony był stos o który się opierałam. Było mi tak miło i ciepło, że nie mogłam powstrzymać opadających na oczy powiek. Zastanawiało mnie tylko jedno. Gzie jest Tikki…? 'Rozdział 4 - Spotkanie, zapowiedziane!' ~~Adrien~~ Marinette zasnęła. Przyglądałem się jej jeszcze przez chwilę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wygląda słodko kiedy śpi – pomyślałem. ''Nie zdążyłem nawet powiedzieć jej, że wiem, że jest biedronką. Ciekawe co by pomyślała gdybym powiedział jej całą prawdę o Czarnym Kocie. Położyłem się na drugim końcu łóżka i również zasnąłem. Rano Obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. Z niechęcią odebrałem. ''-Halloo…- Powiedziałem zaspanym głosem. ''-Stary gdzie ty jesteś, za 15 minut zaczyna się lekcja – mówił Nino.'' ''- Cooo!! – popatrzyłem na Mari, która obudziła się w tym momencie.'' ''-Musze kończyć – powiedziałem szybko po czym się rozłączyłem.'' ''-Musimy się pospieszyć!! – zwróciłem się do Mari.'' Kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na mnie, po czym spłonęła rumieńcem. Ogarnąłem, że jestem bez koszulki. (:3) Uśmiechnąłem się pokazując zęby i szybko podszedłem do szafy. Ubrałem jak zwykle czarną koszulkę z trema kolorowymi paskami, białą koszulę i dżinsy. ''-A, w co ja się przebiorę? – spytała Mari i odwróciła wzrok.'' Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem! Za co było mi wstyd. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że pół roku temu była u mnie kuzynka i zostawiła jakieś ciuchy. ''-Wykombinuję coś.'' Poszedłem do pokoju robiącego za garderobę''' (Adrien ma pokoje od wszystkiego XDD). Znalazłem torbę, w której było od groma ubrań. Więc jest z czego wybierać. Wziąłem ją i zaniosłem Mari. Wybrała sobie zestaw. Biała bluzka z różowymi akcentami przy rękawach, oraz cekinowym sercem o tym samym kolorze. Czarne legginsy z naszytymi kawałkami skóry i dżinsową kurtkę. Do lekcji pozostało 5 minut. Uważałem, że wygląda ślicznie. ''~~Mari~~'' Byłam wszystkim naprawdę zaskoczona. Tym bardziej, że noga wyglądała całkiem normalnie. Po wczorajszych wydarzeniach nie było nawet zadrapania, jednak ból pozostał, osłabł ale jednak został. I jeszcze Adrien zaproponował żebym z nim dzisiaj usiadła! Myślałam, że nadal śpię. Nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć Tikki, jednak po raz pierwszy się tym nie martwiłam. Poszłam bez niej. Drogę do szkoły '(oczywiście) '''przesiedzieliśmy w limuzynie. Gdy dotarliśmy, mieliśmy 2 min żeby dojść do klasy od chemii. Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i pobiegliśmy razem pod klasę. Wiedziałam, że pewnie moja twarz jest teraz koloru pomidora, ale to normalne bo przecież to nie jakiś inny chłopak, ale ADRIEN trzyma mnie teraz za rękę. Ledwo co zdążyliśmy. Na lekcji lekko nie ogarnęłam tematu, lecz mój obiekt westchnień we wszystkim mi pomagał. Zastanawiałam się skąd wzięła się w nim taka wielka i nagła zmiana. Wcześniej tak jakby mnie nie zauważał. Lekcja biegła spokojnie. Nie mogło zabraknąć komentarzy Chloe odnośnie ubrań innych uczniów. Po chemii mieliśmy jeszcze 2 godz. Matematyki, Plastykę, długą przerwę i znowu 2 godz. Historii. Jednym słowem najgorszy plan na świecie! '(po 2 godz. Matmy i Histy w tym samym dniu =”) ~~Adrien~~ Dalsze lekcje nadal mijały spokojnie. Mój wzrok co chwila spoczywał na Mari, czego nauczyciel najwidoczniej nie dostrzegał. Wreszcie nastała ulubiona pora dnia szkolnego każdego ucznia, długa 30minutowa przerwa. Poszedłem do szafki, żeby odłożyć książki z przedmiotów, które już się odbyły. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłem nasze kwami wbijające mi do torby. Widziałem Marinette, rozmawiającą z Alyą, która widocznie natrętnie zadawała pytania. ''-Hej Mari!'' ''-E… H…hej – odpowiedziała trochę się jąkając.'' ''-Mogłabyś na chwilę no… E… porozmawiać ze mną w cztery oczy.'' ''-E… no ok – uśmiechnęła się.'' Alya spojrzała na mnie, by za chwilę skrzyżować ręce i porozumieć się ze mną wzrokiem. Zaprowadziłem Mari do klasy''' (o tej porze była pusta), przekręciłem zamek. Zacząłem układać sobie w głowie to co chciałem powiedzieć. Ona wyraźnie widziała moje zakłopotanie, więc zaczęła. ''-No to co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – dopytywała.'' ''- Mari – zacząłem, próbując przybrać poważny ton głosu – Ja, ja, ja… Wiem, że ty jesteś Biedronką. (:O)'' ''-Ale,… ale… jak - speszyła się Marinette, była poddenerwowana.'' ''-Dowiedziałem się tego, kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna – zaczerwieniłem się.'' Z mojej torby wyleciała kwami '''(ale tylko Tikki). Podszedłem bliżej i szepnąłem jej na ucho : „Dzisiaj, w twoim pokoju…” ''' Rozdział 5 - Tajemnica zostanie między nami' '~~Marinette~~' Dalsze lekcje minęły swoim normalnym tokiem. Byłam zakłopotana. Adrien chce mnie odwiedzić? Czemu. Siedziałam w ławce obok chłopaka i w ogóle nie zwracałam uwagi na lekcje. Moją uwagę zaprzątała tylko ta myśl. Na moje szczęście nie tylko ja byłam nieprzytomna. Nauczycielka postanowiła dzisiaj wyżyć się na Alix, więc miałam święty spokój. Nie mogłam się otrząsnąć po tym co powiedział Adrien. Przecież to nie może być prawda. Może on sobie tylko żarty robi?! Ale widział Tikki, teraz żadnego kitu mu nie wcisnę. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Była 14:58, a o 15:00 kończyła się lekcja. Została tylko minuta, która dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Zadzwonił dzwonek! Moja kwami cały czas spała sobie spokojnie w torbie, ciekawe czym była taka zmęczona?'(:3)' Nie potrafiłam się na nią złościć, chociaż powinnam. Gdyby nie było jej w torbie Adriena to miałabym wymówkę, że to nie ja jestem biedronką. Ale teraz nie miałam innego wyboru jak się przyznać. Wróciłam do domu zamyślona, przywitałam się z rodzicami i jak zawsze dali mi coś do przegryzienia. Weszłam do pokoju, w którym jak zawsze było duszno. Otworzyłam okno. Byłam zapatrzona przed siebie. Przypomniałam sobie, że dzisiaj jakimś cudem przychodzi do mnie Adrien. Musiałam pochować wszystkie jego zdjęcia! Podeszłam do ściany nad łóżkiem, usłyszałam ciche i zwinne kroki. Odwróciłam się szybko, nikogo za mną nie było, więc powróciłam do zdejmowania zdjęć. ''-Czemu ściągasz te zdjęcia, na tym wyszedł całkiem fajnie – usłyszałam, po czym zobaczyłam chłopaka wciśniętego w czarny skórzany kostium z uszkami na głowie, który pokazywał palcem '(albo pazurem) na zdjęcie które miałam w rękach. '' ''-Czarny Kocie co ty tutaj robisz!! – krzyknęłam oburzona.'' ''-Ej, co to za gorące przywitanie – mówił, a mi coraz bardziej puszczały nerwy – wystarczyłoby się tylko uśmiechnąć, kropeczko. '' No nie wierzę, kolejny wie! Jeżeli jeszcze coś mnie dzisiaj zaskoczy to nie wiem co zrobię.(mamo Mari chowaj żyletki ~nie no żartuje~)' Ale jak to możliwe, że kot też się dowiedział. Stałam chwilę zdezorientowana śledząc spojrzeniem kota, poruszającego się po pokoju. Zanim się obejrzałam stał obok mnie, popatrzył mi w oczy. Zrobiłam to samo, ale czując że się rumienię odwróciłam wzrok. Kot przysuwał się do mnie coraz bardziej, lecz ja cofałam się tłumacząc sobie, że moje serce należy do Adriena. Coraz bardziej zaczynałam czuć coś do Kocurka. Moje plecy przyległy do ściany, czułam na sobie jego oddech. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, lecz on tylko przyłożył palec do moich ust. Nasze twarze były milimetry od siebie, ale chłopak nagle się zatrzymał. ''- Myślę, że to dobry moment żebyś poznała prawdę – wyszeptał swoim uwodzicielskim głosem – zamknij oczy. Zrobiłam to o co prosił. Usłyszałam tylko dźwięk transformacji i słowa, że mogę otworzyć oczy. Popatrzyłam na mojego kotka, którym był… ADRIEN!!! Moje policzki znowu pokrył rumieniec, a oczy zlepiły się od łez. Łez radości, ale i zarazem wzruszenia. Bez chili wahania oplotłam ręce wokół szyi chłopaka i go pocałowałam. ~~Adrien~~ W ogóle się nie spodziewałem, że Mari tak zareaguje. Myślałem, że będzie próbowała mnie jakoś wypędzić, albo cos w tym stylu. Zawsze jak byliśmy w szkole kiedy się pojawiałem ona odchodziła, tak jakby mnie unikała. Odwzajemniłem jej pocałunek z radością, że mnie nie odrzuciła. Ona była inna od wszystkich dziewczyn, które znałem. Pełna współczucia, radości i wielkiej odwagi. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęliśmy chyba obydwoje nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieję. ''-Więc, dlaczego masz tyle moich zdjęć? – spytałem z zaciekawieniem, na niektórych wyszedłem lepiej niż na sesji.'' ''- No.. E…- zacinała się Mari nadal cała czerwona.'' Opowiedziała mi całą historię, o tym jak zaczęła podkochiwać się we mnie w 4 klasie, aż do teraz (oczywiście pominęła fakt ze strzałką Zaklinacza). Jakim ja musiałem być idiotą żeby tego nie zauważyć. Spojrzeliśmy na nasze kwami, które również pogrążone były w rozmowie. -Chyba dawno się nie widzieli – stwierdziła rozbawiona na widok ich wesołych minek. -To oni się kiedyś spotkali?( bo przecież w jego pokoju to się nie widzieli. #psujeatmosfere) -Plagg ci nie opowiadał? –spytała zdziwiona. - Nie, on prawie nic mi nie mówił… no oprócz wspominania miliarda razy, że jest głodny, a wręcz wygłodzony. ''- Opowiem ci legendę (którą słyszała raz, ale już zna na pamięć). Wiele tysięcy lat temu powstały przedmioty o wielkiej magicznej mocy, do których przypisane były magiczne stworzonka (czyli kwami). Przez wieki bohaterowie byli przez nie wybierani i mieli obowiązek ratować ludzkość przed złem. Ale nasze mirakula, moje kolczyki i twój pierścień nie mogą należeć do jednej osoby, gdyż posiadłaby ona boską siłę zdolną do zniszczenia świata. – wytłumaczyła.'' ''-Czyli te „maluchy” mają po kilka tysięcy lat?'' ''-Yhmmm'' ''-To nic dziwnego, że się znają. – przyznałem zaskoczony.'' Mari poprosiła mnie, żebym został i razem z nią odrobił lekcje. Oczywiście się zgodziłem, chciałem spędzać z nią każdą chwilę. Czas minął nam niemiłosiernie szybko. Zanim się obejrzałem, musiałem już wychodzić. ''-Marinette, muszę już iść.. – lecz dziewczyna ze słodkim uśmieszkiem złapała mnie za rękę, spojrzałem na nią z rumieńcem. Też trochę się zarumieniła.'' ''-Może… jutro spotkalibyśmy się… po szkole… no… jako Biedronka i Kot… Jeżeli oczywiście chcesz? – wymamrotała zmęczona i puściła moją rękę. Nie dziwiłem się jej, w końcu było już strasznie późno. Zaprowadziłem Mari do łóżka i usiadłem obok.'' ''- Gdzie tylko chcesz – powiedziałem całując dziewczynę czule w czoło.'' ''- To od razu po lekcjach, na szczycie wieży Eiffla? – mówiła już prawie nieprzytomna.'' ''- OK, a teraz kładź się spać bo mi tu zaśniesz na siedząco – zaśmiałem się chytrze.'' Mari ułożyła głowę na poduszkach i błyskawicznie zasnęła. Zamieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i pędem pognałem do domu. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że mnie nie było. W końcu było już po 23.00. Spokojnie ogarnąłem się, nakarmiłem kwami i byłem już w łóżku. To był naprawdę świetny dzień, trochę szalony lecz wciąż świetny. 'Rozdział 6 - Ważne pytanie' ~~Mari~~ Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie rano. Do lekcji miałam od groma czasu, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Umyłam się, ubrałam i ogarnęłam trochę bajzel w pokoju. Naprawdę nie mogłam doczekać się pójścia do szkoły, a jeszcze bardziej spotkania z moim ideałem. Na uszykowaniu się nie minęło wiele czasu, więc zdecydowałam pójść na poranny patrol. Szukałam Tikki po całym pokoju. Kiedy znalazłam tą małą mistrzyni chowanego, od razu wyleciałam na dwór. Poczułam ten świeży powiew porannego, rześkiego powietrza. Od razu nabrałam energii. Byłam pewnie jedną z najszczęśliwszych dziewczyn na tej planecie. Nareszcie chłopak, w którym byłam zakochana zwrócił na mnie uwagę i co najlepsze on też mnie kocha…! Z tej wysokości doskonale widać było poranne korki i wszystkich ludzi spieszących się do pracy. Przebiegałam właśnie po dachu domu znajdującego się obok parku, gdy usłyszałam cichy szloch. Bez wahania pobiegłam sprawdzić co się stało. Pod dębem siedziała dziewczynka wiekiem podobna do Manon. Ubrana była w brązową kurtkę i czapkę o tym samym kolorze, spod której wystawał koniec warkocza uplecionego z rudych włosów. -Co się stało? Zgubiłaś się? – zwróciłam się do dziecka, które tylko pokiwało głową – nie martw się znajdziemy twoich rodziców. - Naprawdę? – dziewczynka podniosła głowę i nabrała nadziei w głosie. -Tak, chodź…- nie zdążyłam dokończyć bo dziecko rzuciło mi się na szyje. -Masz nową przyjaciółkę? – usłyszałam i moje oczy zostały zasłonięte – Zgadnij kto. -Czarny Kot? -Ranyy… dobra jesteś! – powiedział łapiąc mnie za biodra. - Trzeba odstawić tą małą do domu – zwróciłam się najpierw do kota, a później do rudowłosej dziewczynki – Znasz swój adres? Dziecko pokręciło głową. -Ale wiem gdzie mieszka mój dziadek – powiedziała ocierając łzy. - Nie płacz już – uspokajał dziecko kot – lada chwila tam będziesz, a polecimy po dachach, będzie frajda. -Chyba nie chcesz biec z dzieckiem po dachach, niepoważny jesteś?! -A ty księżniczko, jak zawsze nie potrafisz się bawić – powiedział wystawiając język. -Zachowujesz się jak mały kociak – zażartowałam – To gdzie mieszka twój dziadek? - Ulica… yyy…! Nie pamiętam, ale wiem gdzie jest – mówiła zmieszana – Naprzeciwko cukierni Tom&Sabine. Więc to była wnuczka moich nowych sąsiadów. Kot się uśmiechnął i wziął dziecko na ręce. Po drodze zadawało szeregi pytań. Zanieśliśmy dziewczynkę pod wskazany adres. Drzwi otworzył starszy pan po sześćdziesiątce. Kiedy zobaczył wnuczkę łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. -Bardzo dziękuje, jak mogę się wam odwdzięczyć? – mówił wzruszonym głosem mężczyzna. - To nasz obowiązek i nie trzeba za nic dziękować – powiedział Kot dumnie wypinając pierś. - Ostudź zapał koteczku – zagadnęłam, po czym dałam mu pstryczka w nos. - Ałł! – krzyknął kot. - To życzę miłego dnia – powiedziałam do mężczyzny i zaczęłam droczyć się z Kotem – Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz! Ten od razu załapał o co chodzi. Ganialiśmy się chyba po całym mieście. Kilka razy chłopak miał okazję mnie złapać, lecz udawało mi się go wykiwać. Bieganie po dachach z kochaną osobą było takie odprężające. Wcale nie czuło się upływu czasu. Jednak chwila mojej nieuwagi wyszła na dobre Kotu. Udało mu się przygwoździć mnie do ściany, jak zawsze na twarzy miał swój uśmieszek. -Teraz moja nagroda – zbliżył się do mnie nadal z uśmiechem, zarumieniłam się. - Proszę – uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam go w policzek – Muszę już iść i ty lepiej też się zbieraj jeżeli nie chcesz się spóźnić do szkoły. - Wiec do zobaczenia księżniczko - przymilał się – widzimy się po szkole. Wróciłam do domu, nakarmiłam Tikki i zeszłam na dół do rodziców. Zjadłam śniadanie i wybrałam się do szkoły. Po drodze spotkałam Alye, która opowiadała mi jak zawsze o swoim Blogu. Spokojnie dotarłyśmy do szkoły. ~~Adrien~~ Wysiadłem ze swojej limuzyny i pognałem na lekcje. Na korytarzu ciągle musiałem odganiać się od Chloe, gdyż nie dawała mi spokoju. Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć, że nie jestem nią zainteresowany?! Na lekcji co chwila spoglądałem na Mari, wyglądała na zamyśloną i ciągle kreśliła coś w zeszycie. Podczas Francuskiego, Nino przyglądał się mnie z miną typu „czy wszystko z tobą w porządku”. -Coś się stało? – spytałem trochę zaniepokojony miną przyjaciela. - Nie, tylko ciągle patrzysz się na Marinette – odpowiedział ciekawskim głosem – Podoba ci się? - No… można tak powiedzieć – przyznałem trochę zawstydzony. - Umawiasz się z nią? – ciągnął dalej pytania. -Nino!!! – usłyszałem za plecami, to była Alya - Daj chłopakowi skupić się na lekcji! - Dobra, dobra… - westchnął na żądanie swojej dziewczyny i zaczął robić notatki. Mrugnąłem do Alyi jako znak podziękowania i też wróciłem do rzeczywistości. Lekcje ostatnio były zbyt spokojne jak na tą szkołę. Chyba klop wziął sobie wolne (XD). Po lekcjach miałem spotkać się z Mari na szczycie wieży. Chciałem zadać jej bardzo ważne pytanie, lecz nie wiedziałem czy będę miał odwagę. Nastała już ostatnia przerwa, jeszcze jedna lekcja i ją zapytam. Coraz bardziej się denerwowałem. Usiadłem na ławce przy oknie i wpatrywałem się w przestrzeń. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. -Zgadnij kto –usłyszałem rozbawiony dziewczęcy głos. - Mari? – zgadywałem trochę zawstydzony. Wykorzystała moje własne zagranie przeciwko mnie. - Gratulacje – dziewczyna odsłoniła mi oczy i usiadła obok. Byłem szczęśliwy, że możemy wreszcie normalnie pogadać. Normalnie czyli bez ratowania zgubionych dzieci, czy nadzoru jednego z przyjaciół. Nadal byłem zestresowany, jednak z nią u boku trochę się rozluźniłem. - Coś ci jest? – zapytała, widocznie zobaczyła moją minę. -Nie, naprawdę… -Przecież widać, że coś cię trapi – mówiła Marinette – mi możesz powiedzieć. - Nie, to naprawdę nic takiego. -Skoro tak mówisz – przysunęła się do mnie i położyła mi głowę na ramieniu. Miałem już ją objąć, lecz zadzwonił ten cholerny dzwonek symbolizujący koniec przerwy. Jak zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie! Złapałem Mari za rękę i razem poszliśmy do klasy. Była ona przez całą lekcje niespokojna. Niepotrzebnie mówiłem jej, że to nic takiego. Ale gdybym powiedział jej to teraz to przecież byłaby w jeszcze większym szoku. Dzień w szkole wreszcie się skończył. Jak zawsze zadali nam masakrycznie dużo pracy domowej. Na razie myślałem tylko o tym, żeby nie zbłaźnić się przed Mari. Zastanawiałem się co będzie jak mnie wyśmieje albo odrzuci. Nie!!! Mari by mi tego nie zrobiła! Zmieniłem się w Kota i pognałem w kierunku miejsca umówionego na spotkanie. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłem w tej samej chwili tak podekscytowany ale i przerażony. Lada chwila byłem przy Wieży Eiffla, jeszcze nie przyszła. Usiadłem na jednej ze szczytowych kolumn i czekałem. Nie minęła dobra minuta, a już było widać czerwoną kropkę biegnącą po dachach, najwidoczniej spieszącą się. Wreszcie Biedronka dobiegła do miejsca w którym byłem. -Co kiciu podziwiamy widoki? – zaśmiała się i odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów. -Od kiedy z ciebie taki żartowniś? – droczyłem się. -Od kiedy spotkałam ciebie – uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech i razem miło spędzaliśmy czas. Z tego wszystkiego prawie zapomniałem o tym, o co chciałem ją zapytać. Leżeliśmy razem prawie na szczycie wieży, słońce już zachodziło. Przemieniłem się z powrotem i poprosiłem ją żeby zrobiła to samo. Usiedliśmy obok siebie, nogi zwisały nam nad oddalonym o kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół placem. Spojrzałem na Mari. Wyglądała tak pięknie na tle zachodzącego słońca, jej błękitne oczy mieniły się w jego blasku. -Mari… - zacząłem niepewnie. W tej chwili te piękne oczy patrzyły na mnie z zaciekawieniem jak u małego dziecka, które przygląda się rodzicom. -Tak? – odezwała się swoim aksamitnym głosem. - Czy… Czy ty… - strasznie się jąkałem – chciałabyś być… moją… no… DZIEWCZYNĄ…? Rozdział 7 - Odpowiedzi i porywacze dzieci ~~Marinette~~ -Adrien… - zaczęłam zakłopotana, nie spodziewałam się tego pytania. Chociaż jest ono spełnieniem moich marzeń. -Czyli nie…? – chłopak zwiesił głowę. Co ja mam zrobić. Jeszcze nikt nie postawił mnie w takiej sytuacji. Musnęłam palcami jego policzek, wydawał się taki ciepły. Nigdy o niczym więcej nie marzyłam, tylko o słowach, tych słowach wypowiedzianych przez niego. Kiedy wreszcie nadeszły nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, jednym słowem zatkało mnie. Ujęłam twarz chłopaka w swoje dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mi w oczy. Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Położył rękę na dłoni, którą miałam na jego policzku. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam spokojnie mówić. -Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć… - byłam na siebie zła, jak mogłam coś takiego mówić… i to TERAZ! Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Nie mogłam znieść tego widoku. Wstałam i pociągnęłam go za sobą, po czym uwiesiłam się na jego szyi. - Wiesz, że cię kocham – wyszeptałam mu prosto do ucha. Poczułam jak łapie mnie w talii. - Więc czemu mnie odrzucasz? – spytał z żalem, ale zarazem smutkiem – Skoro mnie kochasz… Nie jestem dla ciebie zbyt dobry? -Tu nie chodzi o ciebie tylko o mnie! – głos mi się załamał, tyle razy go odrzucałam – nie zasługujesz na taką dziewczynę, jak ja!!! Adrien widocznie był zaskoczony moim wybuchem. Lecz zachował spokój, przestał płakać. Wziął mnie na ręce i posadził sobie na kolanach. - Wyjaśnij mi teraz, o co ci chodzi?- rozkazał stanowczym, lecz łagodnym tonem. Zdołałam się trochę uspokoić, ale kiedy spoglądałam na chłopaka na nowo coś we mnie pękało i znowu wybuchałam płaczem. Adrien cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. - Bo… J..jja – wahałam się z odpowiedzią. -Spokojnie, odetchnij i wyrzuć to z siebie, będzie ci lepiej – uspokajał mnie chłopak i wytarł łzy z moich policzków. -Tyle razy cię odrzucałam, ale ty nadal chcesz ze mną być – wykrztusiłam – przecież masz tyle fanek i jako Adrien i jako Kot. Dlaczego nie chcesz być z jedną z nich skoro ja ciągle cię tylko ranię? Nie zasługuję na twoją miłość, byłam wobec ciebie okropna! – skończyłam i na nowo wybuchłam płaczem. - Ciiiii – blondyn mnie objął, a ja wtuliłam się w jego tors – Wcale nie. Ty jesteś tą jedyną. Tą dziewczyną, w której się zakochałem i to nigdy się nie zmieniło i nie zmieni. Rozumiesz. Zawsze będę cię kochał bez względu na to ile razy mnie odrzucisz. Ja zawsze będę tylko twój. Nie obchodzą mnie fanki, bo to ty jesteś moją miłością. Więc już się uspokój i bądź ze mną. Jego słowa naprawdę mnie wzruszyły. Nie miałam pojęcia, że on aż tak mnie kocha. Uwolniłam się z uścisku ukochanego i nasze usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Trwaliśmy razem przez chwilę i kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Wreszcie mu odpowiedziałam. -Ale to biedronce się zakochałeś. -Ty i biedronka to ta sama osoba – uświadamiał mi – Odpowiesz mi wreszcie na pytanie? - No.. więc.. Zgadzam się Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się wielki i piękny uśmiech. Nasze szczęście przerwał jednak krzyk, straszny, głośny i przerażający krzyk. - Czy oni nie mogą nam dać ani chwili spokoju! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Plagg wylatując z kieszeni Adriena. - Ten brak Akum był niepokojący, ale widocznie wszystko wraca do normy (kibel wrócił z wakacji =C) – powiedziała Tikki – Może lepiej będzie jak złapiecie tą Akumę? Plagg wybuchnął śmiechem. Przemieniliśmy się i pognaliśmy (oczywiście po dachach, bo to najwygodniej) na miejsce. Okazał się nim być miejski plac zabaw. Przy jego furtce klęczała kobieta. Jak najszybciej do niej podeszłam. - Nic pani nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? – zasypywałam ją pytaniami. -Mnie nic nie jest – wydukała kobieta przez łzy – ratujcie moje DZIECKO!!! – wykrzyczała i jej twarz znowu zalały łzy. - Niech pani jak najszybciej stąd ucieka! – rozkazałam – Dziecko będzie całe i zdrowe – zapewniłam ją. Kobieta mnie posłuchała i po dobrej minucie zniknęła z horyzontu. Słyszałam teraz tylko płacz dziecka. - Biedronko! – krzyknął mój partner pokazując pazurem na zjeżdżalnię. Siedziała na niej kobieta w różowym kombinezonie ze spódniczką, na oko miała z dwadzieścia lat. Na rękach trzymała płaczące dziecko! Tego już było za wiele, żeby porywać niemowlę! Naprawdę mnie zdenerwowała. Nie okazałam tego po sobie, rozglądałam się za Zaakumizowanym przedmiotem. Do pasa miała przypiętą gazetkę z akcesoriami dla dzieci, to w niej musiała być Akuma! -Czemu porwałaś to dziecko? – wykrzyczałam tak, że kot wiedział co się gotuje. Dlatego stanął za mną i chwycił mnie za rękę. Naprawdę mi ulżyło. - To – powiedziała rozbawionym głosem i pokazała palcem na niemowlę – powinno być moje! - Nie możemy jej zaatakować, bo coś może stać się dziecku – powiedziałam tak, że tylko kot to usłyszał. -Mam odwrócić jej uwagę, a ty zajmiesz się resztą? -Czytasz mi w myślach koteczku – uśmiechnęłam się. -Jak ja uwielbiam być przynętą… – westchnął. Kiedy kot był zajęty „bawieniem się” ze super złoczyńcą ja zdążyłam zakraść się i zerwać gazetkę. Ta jednak spostrzegła się i kiedy podarłam magazyn wyrzuciła dziecko w powietrze. Zamarłam. Kot patrzył na mnie błagający wzrokiem. Wiedziałam, że jeżeli nie złapię Akumy to znowu się sklonuje i będzie tysiąc razy więcej kłopotów. Jednak nie mogłam pozwolić by dziecku coś się stało. Obiecałam to jego matce. Rzuciłam się za chłopcem. Jeszcze chwila i uderzy o chodnik, ale… Udało się!!! Byłam z siebie taka dumna. Dziecko było bezpieczne. Popatrzyło na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczyma. Były w tym samym kolorze co oczy Adriena.(Przypadek – nie sądze) Usiadłam na chodniku. Mój strój był podarty od kolana, aż po biodro. Noga niemiłosiernie mnie bolała (znowu). Nie dawałam rady wstać. A co najgorsze NIE ZŁAPAŁAM AKUMY!!! -Biedrąsiu – przybiegł Czarny Kot ze słoikiem, w którym był… czarny motyl! -Ty musisz ją oczyścić – powiedziałam i podałam mu jo-jo. -COO?! – spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Dasz rade. Ja w tym stanie sobie nie poradzę. Udało mu się. Wypuścił Akumę ze słoika i ją oczyścił (wyobraźcie sobie Czarnego Kota w tej pozie =D). Posadził mnie na ławce. -Musisz oddać dziecko matce – powiedziałam tym samym wskazując na przeciwległy budynek. Kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać radości jaka w niej wzbierała. Przekazałam jej przestraszone niemowlę. Po prostu z oczu leciały jej łzy szczęścia. Otarła je i zwróciła się do mnie. -Biedronko… Nie.. Nie wiem jak ci dziękować… - mówiła kobieta pełna radości – nie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłaś to dla mnie. - Nie ma sprawy, musiałam – odpowiedziałam kobiecie – nie wybaczyłabym sobie gdyby coś mu się stało – popatrzyłam na szkraba z uśmiechem. - Lepiej jakby pani już wróciła do domu – wtrącił się Czarny Kot – dzieciak dużo dzisiaj przeżył. -Dobrze.. I jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedziała kobieta i odeszła z dzieckiem na rękach. - To chyba lepiej będzie jak wrócimy do domu. Wpadniesz do mnie? – spytałam próbując wstać. - Hej, hej uważaj księżniczko – znowu wziął mnie na ręce – zaniosę cię do domu =D. Rozdział 8 - Zwykły dzień? ~~Marinette~~ Zrobił tak jak powiedział. Nim się obejrzałam byłam już w domu, przy nim... Posadził mnie na krześle i przemieniłam się. Znów byłam zwykłą dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, której nie można byłoby nawet posądzać o bycie bohaterką. Moja mała, kochana kwami podleciała do talerzyka wiecznie stojącego na biurku i zaczęła zajadać ciasteczka. Adrien też się przemienił. Patrzył na mnie wzrokiem pragnącym bliskości. Znowu próbowałam podnieść się z krzesła, lecz i tym razem mi nie wyszło. Gdyby nie zielonooki to już dawno leżałabym na podłodze. Chłopak nie tylko mnie złapał ale i posadził sobie na kolanach, jednocześnie bawiąc się moimi włosami. - Już cię tak nie boli? – zapytał po czym pocałował mnie w szyję. - To tylko zadrapanie – odparłam i zaczęłam nakręcać kosmyk jego włosów na palec. To nie była prawda, najprawdopodobniej skręciłam także kostkę. Lecz starałam się ignorować ból byle nie martwić chłopaka. Kiedy blondyn oderwał się od mojej szyi zaczął gładzić mnie po głowie. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Można było wyczytać w nich wielką radość. Przypatrywaliśmy się sobie dłuższą chwilę. - Halo, gołąbeczki może macie na zbyciu trochę sera? – spytał Plagg trochę rozdrażniony. - Hahaha – zaśmiałam się, słodko wyglądał jak był zdenerwowany. Odwróciłam wzrok od ukochanego i chwyciłam kwami. Był taki milusi w dotyku. -Chwila co ty… Prrrrr…. Prrrrr… prrr – Nie zdążył dokończyć bo już miziałam go za uchem. - Ona jest świetna! Gratulacje stary – mówił Plagg, najwyraźniej chciał dokuczyć Adrienowi – Ja nie wracam do domu zostaję tutaj! Masz Camembert?! - Och… Jaki on słodziutki – westchnęłam głaszcząc kwami. -Ejj… bo zrobię się zazdrosny – chłopak objął mnie w talii. -Nie wątpię – odpowiedziałam z figlarnym uśmieszkiem jaki zawsze miał Kot – Lepiej już idź, to znaczy… e… nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale nieciekawie by się zrobiło gdyby nagle moi rodzice weszli do pokoju. - W takim razie… Do zobaczenia w szkole. My Lady – pożegnał się z uśmiechem i pod postacią Czarnego Kota wyskoczył przez okno. Tikki nadal zajadała swoje ciasteczka. Widocznie była bardzo głodna, gdyż po chwili na talerzyku nie został po nich, żaden ślad. Ledwo udało mi się podnieść i zejść na dół do rodziców. Przy ostatnim schodku potknęłam się i upadłam wywołując głośny huk. Matka wleciała do pokoju z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. - Tom chodź pomóż mi! – wołała spoglądając na mnie jak na życiową sierotę, którą rzeczywiście byłam. -Już idę kochanie! – odkrzyknął mój tata zawieszając na drzwiach do sklepu tabliczkę „ZARAZ WRACAM”. Moim zdaniem powinien być tam dopisek „idę pomóc sierotowatej córce”. Wszedł do pokoju. Pomógł mi wstać i posadził mnie na kanapie. Coś czułam, że trzeba będzie wyjąć kule ze strychu. Tak dawno ich nie używałam – westchnęłam. -Znowu sobie coś zrobiłaś! – skarciła mnie matka – który to już raz w tym tygodniu?! -Spokojnie Sabi – uspokoił ją ojciec. Mama opatrzyła mi nogę (dobrze, że nie widziała tego malutkiego „zadrapania”). Dała mi coś do przegryzienia i odprowadziła do pokoju. Mała, czerwona kwami już smacznie spała na talerzyku po ciasteczkach. Sama poszłam w jej ślady. Umyłam zęby i przebrałam się w piżamę, którą sama zaprojektowałam. Czerwoną bluzkę w czarne kropki z również czarną kokardą pośrodku i krótkie, zwykłe, czarne spodenki. Zasnęłam niespodziewanie szybko. ~~Adrien~~ Rano obudził mnie wygłodniały Plagg. Wściekły wstałem, zdjąłem kłódkę z szafki na Camembert i dałem mu jeden krążek. -Hmmm… Wreszcie nauczyłeś się, że trzeba mnie karmić – mówił kwami zajadając ser – Ta dziewczyna ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. (Dziewczyna dla Adriena = więcej sera dla Plagga XD). - Wiesz tak myślę czy nie zrobić jej dzisiaj małej niespodzianki. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i wyciągnąłem z szufladki zapas sera na cały dzień. Czasami zastanawiam się czy ludzie na serio go nie czują. Wrzuciłem książki do torby, do której wleciał także Plagg i wybiegłem z domu. Starałem się wyjść niezauważony i jakimś wielkim, naprawdę wielkim cudem udało mi się. Do szkoły pierwszy raz szedłem pieszo, było przyjemniej niż w tej limuzynie. Dotarłem pod dom Mari i zastanawiałem się czy nie zamienić się w Chata. Nie!!! Nie będę sobie ułatwiać! -Stary wchodzisz czy nie, bo ludzie dziwnie patrzą – wspomniał kwami nadal schowany w torbie. Miał rację, stałem przed budynkiem jak idiota. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i otworzyłam drzwi. - Dzień dobry! - grzecznie się przywitałem – Marinette jest w domu? - Witaj chłopce – odpowiedział mi ojciec dziewczyny – Przypomnij mi jeszcze jak się nazywasz? -Adrien Agreste, jestem chłopakiem Marinette. Spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a później z powrotem skierowali wzrok na mnie. Nie wiedziałem, że ona im jeszcze nie powiedziała. Poczułem się trochę skrępowany tą sytuacją. - Zapraszamy – powiedziała pani Cheng z niepewnym uśmieszkiem – pokój Marinette jest na górze – pokazała na klapę do której prowadził korytarz. -Dziękuję – odpowiedziałem i zacząłem wspinać się po schodach. Byłem tu nie raz jako Czarny Kot, więc znałem ten dom jakbym tu mieszkał. Wszedłem do pokoju mojej dziewczyny. Rolety były zasłonięte, a na biurku leżały pozostałości ze wczorajszej uczty Tikki. -Miło, że przyszedłeś – przywitała mnie mała, czerwona istotka – pomożesz mi ją obudzić. - No dawaj, dasz rade! – mówił Plagg, który jak zawsze próbował mnie wkurzyć – Nie zdenerwuje się, a może… Podszedłem do jej łóżka. Wyglądała jak śpiąca królewna. -Mari wstawaj, obudź się – próbowałem bez skutku. - Ja tak mam codziennie – odezwała się Tikki – nigdy nie można jej obudzić! -Już wiem! – zrobiłem chytry uśmieszek i pochyliłem się nad dziewczyną – Marinette szybko spóźnisz się do szkoły! ~~Marinette~~ Moja reakcja była taka jak zwykle. Otworzyłam oczy i miałam zamiar szykować się w biegu. Jednak zobaczyłam go nad sobą. Nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry. -Dzień dobry, My lady – tylko tyle usłyszałam, zanim zostałam przygwożdżona do łóżka. Zdziwiło mnie, że Adrien jest w moim pokoju. Zaczął się coraz bardziej zbliżać, aż wreszcie nasze usta połączyły się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku. -Nie spodziewałam się takiej pobudki – wyszeptałam z uśmiechem, który chłopak odwzajemnił – A… jak się tu dostałeś? -Noo… Twoi rodzice mnie wpuścili i chyba przez przypadek wygadałem się, że jesteśmy razem – tłumaczył się trzymając mnie za rękę – nie miałem pojęcia, że nie wiedzieli… -Och… Ty głuptasie – spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem – nie masz się co tłumaczyć. Pocałowałam go w policzek i zerknęłam na zegarek. Lepiej będzie jak zacznę się szykować – pomyślałam. Podczas obrabiania codziennej rutyny, Adrien opowiadał mi o wielu rzeczach. Najbardziej zainteresowała mnie historia zniknięcia jego matki, ale widziałam, że ciężko mu o tym mówić, więc nie zadawałam pytań. Zanim się obejrzeliśmy do rozpoczęcia lekcji pozostał kwadrans. Spakowaliśmy kwami do toreb i pędem zbiegliśmy po schodach. Mama dała mi po rogaliku dla mnie i mojego Chłopaka (Awwww…). Byliśmy już przed szkołą, gdy… Rozdział 9 - Zaginiona Akuma ~~Adrien~~ -Aadriienkuuu!!! – darła się Chloe, rzucając mi się na szyję i przy okazji przewracając Mari – Co ty tu robisz z tym czymś… Totalne bezguście! (blondyna chce chyba zarobić patelnią). -Zostaw mnie! Chloe! – powiedziałem zirytowany odpychając dziewczynę, która nadal nie chciała się odczepić. - Słyszałaś co powiedział, czy jesteś głucha!? – próbowała pomóc Mari. - Wolałabym być już bardziej ślepa, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na te szmaty, które nazywasz ubraniami! – wyżywała się blondyna, miałem ochotę jej mocno przywalić – Ta szkoła od dzisiaj będzie twoim koszmarem. Szmaciaro… Zrobiła ten swój dumny uśmieszek i poszła, a zaraz za nią, jej „przyjaciółka” Sabrina. Spojrzałem na miejsce, w którym stała, a raczej przed chwilą stała Mari. Usłyszałem tylko jak biegnie korytarzem, bez zastanowienia pognałem za nią. W takim stanie Akuma mogła ją opętać. Okienko WC -Szkoła, pełna swojego uroku. Żal i rozpacz niezadowolonej dziewczyny, zawsze prowadzi do jednego. Leć do niej moja mała Akumo! I zawładnij nią! (Jestem zła =D) Wracamy do Adriena po krótkiej kwestii kibelka(XD) Szukałem Mari chyba po całej szkole, wreszcie zobaczyłem ją, siedzącą na ławce z podkulonymi nogami. Nagle zerwała się i po drodze złapała mnie za rękę. W szybkim tempie dotarliśmy do klasy, na szczęście była pusta. Marinette ciągle nerwowo rozglądała się dookoła. - H-hej o co cho… - nie zdążyłem dokończyć. - Akuma, goniła mnie – wyznała zrozpaczona – Nie nie mogę dać się złapać! Nie mogę… - Spokojnie, jak się uspokoisz nie będzie mogła cię opętać – powiedziałem i przycisnąłem ją do siebie, odwzajemniła uścisk. - Moje projekty naprawdę są aż takie okropne? – wydusiła przez łzy. -Są świetne, naprawdę – powiedziałem opiekuńczo głaszcząc ją po głowie – może dzisiaj do ciebie wpadnę, to pokażesz mi wszystkie i razem cos zrobimy. Wystarczyło, by z twarzy dziewczyny zniknęły łzy. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i zaproponowałem byśmy poszli pod klasę. ~~Alya~~ Gadałam ze swoim chłopakiem (Nino) przed klasą. Rozmowa nie należała do najciekawszych. Z nudów rozglądałam się dookoła. Zobaczyłam Marinette całą zapłakaną i ściskającą za rękę… Adriena! Ale chwila, coś tu nie gra, czy Mari nie powinna być w tym momencie szczęśliwa, zawsze przecież o tym marzyła. Wzięłam Nino i razem pognaliśmy w stronę tej dwójki. -Coś ty jej zrobił?! – zmierzyłam Adriena morderczym wzrokiem, którego każdy by się przestraszył. -To… To wszystko przez tą jędze, Chloe! – Zielonooki był zbulwersowany – obraziła ją i jeszcze jej groziła. -T-to prawda – potwierdziła moja przyjaciółka, ocierając łzy. -Ja się teraz tym zajmę – powiedziałam i chwyciłam Marinette pod ramię, nie usłyszałam słowa sprzeciwu. Poszłyśmy do łazienki, by dziewczyna mogła się ogarnąć. Zaprzysięgłam sobie, że Chloe pożałuje tego do jakiego stanu doprowadziła moją BFF. -To co tym razem powiedziała? – zapytałam, próbując ją wesprzeć. - Wygarnęła mi, że chciałaby być ślepa by nie musieć oglądać moich projektów! – wysapała Marinette i znowu wybuchła płaczem. -Ćśśś… Ja już sprawię, że ta żywa Barbie pożałuje! ~~Adrien~~ Na lekcjach Mari była cały czas niespokojna. Domyśliłem się, że chodzi o tę Akumę, która nagle zniknęła. Niestety wiedzieć o tym mogłem tylko ja i nasze kwami. Postanowiłem nie wspominać o tym nikomu by nie wywołać paniki. Już wiem! Na kolejnych lekcjach usiądę obok fiołkowookiej, to powinno chociaż trochę jej pomóc. -Alya! – złapałem ją na korytarzu – nie chciałabyś dziś usiąść z Nino? -A co masz jakieś plany – uśmiechnęła się najwyraźniej podejrzewając mnie o coś. Postanowiłem powiedzieć jej całą prawdę (pomijając to, że jesteśmy bohaterami i oczywiście Akumę). -Bo wiesz, po tym jak Chlo obraziła projekty Mari, ona tak się załamała, że Akuma może ją opętać. -I książę chce chronić swoją księżniczkę? – zaśmiała się – oczywiście, że mogę usiąść z Ninkiem (takie przezwisko XD). Na dalszych lekcjach nic się nie działo, wszyscy siedzieli znudzeni. Noo… prawie wszyscy. Jakimś dziwnym trafem, dwie osoby, siedzące obok siebie ciągle czuwały. Nietrudno się domyślić co to za osoby. Widziałem, że fiołkowooka ciągle była roztrzęsiona. Co jakiś czas łapałem ją za rękę, co widocznie przynosiło chociaż malutkie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Lekcja dłużyła się w nieskończoność. W końcu była to Historia. (Ja na Hiście zawsze tylko czekam na zbawienie) W końcu zadzwonił nasz upragniony dzwonek. Jak zwykle notatkę z lekcji, której nikt nie słuchał musieliśmy skończyć w domu. No świetnie! Wyszliśmy ze szkoły i na cel wzięliśmy dom Mari. Po drodze przechodząc przez park natknęliśmy się na lodziarza. Pomyślałem, że może lody wreszcie poprawią jej humor. Wybrałem jej ulubiony smak, czekoladowo-miętowe. Weszliśmy do piekarni i Marinette zaprowadziła mnie do swojego, cudnego pokoju. Już zapomniałem, że tyle w nim moich zdjęć. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -To… pokażesz mi swoje projekty?- zapytałem z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. -Jasne – dziewczyna się rozpromieniła i zaczęła przegrzebywać szafki. Przez resztę wieczoru wspaniale się bawiliśmy. Mari chyba wreszcie zapomniałą o tej Akumie. Ulżyło mi. Myślałem, że nigdy nie przestanie się zamartwiać. ~~Marinette~~ Tak wspaniale mi się spędzało czas z Adrienem. On jeden doskonale mnie rozumiał. Przez cały wieczór wygłupialiśmy się (ogólnie głupawka), obejrzeliśmy jakiś film i daliśmy rade zaprojektować nową koszulę. Oczywiście modelem był on (bo kto inny). W tej chwili oglądaliśmy mój ulubiony serial. Chłopak usiadł na kanapie, a ja pomiędzy jego nogami. Po pokoju cały czas latały kwami, które widocznie też świetnie spędzały ze sobą czas. Bawiły się w coś w rodzaju berka. Chyba… -Cieszę się, że tu jesteś… – odetchnęłam szczęśliwa. - To ja się cieszę – zaśmiał się Adrien bawiąc się moimi kitkami – cieszę się, że mam najcudowniejszą dziewczynę na świecie. Poczułam, że się rumienię i szybko opuściłam głowę. -Czemu moja księżniczka się przede mną ukrywa ? – powiedział rozbawiony i wciągnął mnie na kanapę. - Wcale się nie ukrywam – uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko, po czym usiadłam mu na kolanach – ale ty powinieneś. Po tych słowach nasze usta znów złączyły się w przecudownym, długim pocałunku. Chwile tak siedzieliśmy, aż usłyszałam odgłos uchylania klapy od pokoju… Odwróciłam głowę w miejsce dźwięku. Zorientowałam się, że z Adrienem znajdujemy się właśnie w bardzo, bardzo dwuznacznej pozycji. Moja mama otworzyła szeroko oczy, lecz na szczęście opamiętała się i po chwili niepewnie się uśmiechnęła. -P-przyniosłam wam ciasteczka – powiedziała Sabine kładąc tacę obok klapy – Ale widzę, że jesteście zajęci, więc… yy… -Mamo! To nie tak jak myślisz…! – zdążyłam powiedzieć zanim już kompletnie się pogrążyłam. Rozdział 10 - Nowa bohaterka? ~~Marinette~~ Już od miesiąca nie pojawiła się żadna Akuma. Można się spodziewać, że nasz kochany kibelek szykuje coś specjalnego. Leże w łóżku i rozmyślam. Jak to mam w zwyczaju. W czasie tego chwilowego odpoczynku od zła, nasze życie (mam na myśli moje i Adriena) wróciło do normy. W ostatnich dniach zaprzestaliśmy nawet patroli. Leniwie podnoszę telefon i spoglądam na wyświetlacz, który strasznie razi mnie w oczy. Jest 00:46, a jutro poniedziałek. Najlepsze zestawienie bezsenności i początku tygodnia. Zacisnęłam powieki i na siłę próbowałam odpłynąć. Bez skutków. To nie pierwszy „napad” bezsenności, zdarzało się już kilka przypadków. Niestety ta „choroba” jest nieuleczalna. Rozglądając się po pokoju zastanawiała się nad nowym projektem. Jeszcze rano, (o ile 11 można nazwać rankiem) do głowy przyszło mi coś inspirowane innymi mirakulami. Chociaż ich nie znam, wiem że są tak samo niezwykłe jak moje, czy Adrienka. Mój wzrok padł na Tikki. Leżała ona na maleńkiej poduszce, którą sama jej uszyłam. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Naszedł mnie pomysł! Wyskoczyłam z łóżka tak szybko, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Na szczęście to całe Biedronkowanie miało swoje plusy. Miałam świetnie wyćwiczoną równowagę. Zmęczonym krokiem doczołgałam się do biurka i wyciągnęłam swój szkicownik. Za jakieś dziesięć minut projekt był gotowy. Narysowałam dwie pary małych koszyków wyścielonych różnokolorową pościelą. Ponownie spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie. Było po 1:00. Najwyższa pora iść spać! ~~Sarina~~ Wysiadam właśnie z autobusu, trzymając na rękach moją młodszą siostrę. Przez lewą rękę przewieszoną mam sporą torbę z naszymi rzeczami. Monille przebudziła się i spogląda na mnie zaspanymi oczami. Przyjechałyśmy do Paryża z wioski Elmorn. Znajduje się ona jakieś 300km dalej. Mam tu jeden cel. Zaopiekować się małą tak, by nie miała takiego dzieciństwa jak moje. Pełnego krzyków, przekleństw i bicia. W centrum miasta mieszkała nasza ciotka, niedawno zmarła. W spadku dostałam dom i niemałą sumę pieniędzy. Właśnie się do niego udajemy. Mon ma dopiero siedem lat, więc niezbyt pamięta wszystkie domowe awantury. Poza tym zawsze chciałam ją przed nimi chronić. Dotarłyśmy przed próg domu. Nie za wielki, ale dla dwóch osób po prostu idealny. Postawiłam siostrę na ziemi i z kieszeni wyjęłam wielkie, stare klucze od furtki. Wnętrze było pięknie urządzone. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu kiedy ostatni raz tu byłam. Drewniane meble i lekko poodrywana tapeta nadawały temu miejscu uroku. Nasz nowy dom. Westchnęłam. Monille od razu powędrowała do mojego dawnego pokoju. Aż łezka mi się w oku zakręciła, przypomniało mi się wszystko co tu przeżyłam. Jedyne szczęśliwe chwile mojego życia. - Sar, zostaniesz ze mną na noc – spytała słodkim głosem Mon, siedząc po kołderką w jednorożce. -Jasne słonko – uśmiechnęłam się lekko – tylko się przyszykuje. Weszłam do łazienki i w trymiga przebrałam się w piżamę. Była to fioletowa koszula do kolan ze wzorkami jakichś kwiatków. W lustrze zobaczyłam swoją twarz (WOW), na lewym policzku widoczny był spory siniak, skutek sprzeczki z ojcem. Po policzku poleciała mi łza. Zawsze chce mi się płakać, gdy myślę o ojcu. Co my mu takiego zrobiłyśmy? Teraz został sam i myślę, ze ten pijak sobie na to zasłużył. Do łazienki weszła Monille. Szybko otarłam łzy rękawem i z wymuszonym uśmiechem położyłam się obok mojej ukochanej siostry. Jutro poniedziałek, pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. I mój i Mon. Ale jak długo dam rade sama? Przecież mam tylko 16 lat. -Dobranoc- szepnęłam siostrze i razem wyczerpane podróżą zapadłyśmy w głęboki sen. ~~Monille~~ Obudziłam się wcześnie rano. Tak przynajmniej sądzę, bo Sar jeszcze smacznie spała. Niezbyt pamiętam ciocię, a tym bardziej jej dom. Po cichu wyszłam z łóżka i wyślizgnęłam się z pokoju. Uważnie zwiedziłam cały dom. Ma on parter, piętro oraz strych. Na strychu zawsze można było znaleźć dużo fajnych rzeczy. Lubiłam go. Po skrzypiącej drabinie wdrapałam się na górę. Nie było tu tak, jak zwykle w strasznych opowieściach. Jest schludnie i jasno. Ciocia musiała bardzo kochać to miejsce. Na środku leżał dywanik, koło którego ustawione były dwa fotele. Znajdowało się tam mnóstwo komód wypełnionych po brzegi ubraniami, biżuterią i innymi pierdołami. Przy przeciwległej ścianie naustawianych było od groma pudeł. Zajrzałam i wyjęłam z jednego drewnianą szkatułkę z czerwonymi zdobieniami. Wyglądała tak cudownie, była po prostu piękna. Ostrożnie ją otworzyłam. W środku była najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. Srebrny łańcuszek ze sporych rozmiarów kłem zwierzęcia. Zakochałam się! Przymierzyłam, uważając by go nie zerwać. Przede mną znikąd pojawiła się kula niebieskiego światła. Odbiegłam od niej jak poparzona. Schowałam się za fotelem. Zza światła wyłonił się mały, biały stworek. Wielkie wilcze uszy i po czarnej plamce na każdym policzku to cechy, które od razu rzuciły się w oczy. Chwilę później zobaczyłam także jego puszysty ogon. -Witaj, Monille!-powiedziało stworzonko podlatując bliżej, instynktownie łapie najbliżej znajdujący się przedmiot i celuje nim w stronę tego…czegoś? -Czym ty jesteś? – wydukałam wciąż celując w istotkę… zaraz… KAPCIEM!!! -Jestem Lao, twój kwami – uśmiecha się stworzonko pokazując szereg lśniących, białych zębów – zamieszkuje ten naszyjnik – wskazał „łapką?” na biżuterię. Czytałam trochę Biedrobloga i wiem czym są kwami. Ale ja? Czemu!?!? -Moim?!- stłumiłam krzyk – ja?! -Tak, daje ci moc, która pomoże ci przegryźć dosłownie wszystko. (tak wiem zarąbiście) Wystarczy tylko, że powiesz przemiana. -Ok, to Lao przemiana?! Naszyjnik wciągnął kwami i stałam się białą wilczycą. Miałam obcisły biały kostium i maskę. Włosy upięte w wysoką kitkę. Na głowie nosiłam szarawo-białe uszka, a prawdziwym newsem był mój ogon. Taki puszysty i miękki, ale zarazem szorstki i twardy. Mogłam nim sterować. Byłam w lekkim szoku. Ale jak to ja? Czemu? Jak? Wiele pytań cisnęło mi się do głowy. W tej chwili Lao wyleciał z łańcuszka i zaczął coś nawijać. Nie słuchałam go, byłam zbyt podniecona moimi nowymi mocami. -Mon, gdzie jesteś? – usłyszałam nawoływanie siostry – lekcje zaczynają się za pół godziny! -Już idę! Złapałam kwami i zeszłam ze strychu. -Mogę powiedzieć o tobie siostrze? – spytałam szybko wilczka. -Ale tylko jej – odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersiach, wyglądał uroczo. ~~Sarina~~ -Mon, ile jeszcze?! Mamy 15 minut! – krzyczałam do niej. W czasie kiedy moja siostrzyczka bawiła się na strychu, zdążyłam zrobić śniadanie i spakować ją do szkoły. Chowałam kanapki do plecaka, gdy księżniczka raczyła wreszcie zjawić się w kuchni. Ubrała się już w rzeczy, które dla niej przyszykowałam. -Smacznego – mruknęłam i podałam jej miskę z płatkami kukurydzianymi. Szybko wsunęła śniadanie i przygotowała się do wyjścia. Stałam w drzwiach, gdy nagle pociągnęła mnie za kurtkę. -Sar… bo ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedziała niepewnie, kuląc się. -Co się stało słonko? – nachyliłam się nad nią. -B-bo ja – nie dokończyła, tylko wystawiła rękę na której siedziało jakieś małe zwierzątko (lub jak według Marinette szczurzy-owad). -Co to jest? – spytałam naprawdę zaskoczona. - Witaj, jestem Lao. Kwami Monille i pomagam jej być Białą Wilczycą – to stworzonko się odezwało? Czy mam halucynacje? -Ahha- tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Odstawiłam małą do szkoły i sama kierowałam się w stronę własnej. W kieszeni mojej kurtki siedziało kwami. Dosłownie nie mogłam pojąć co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Chyba mózg mi się zalansował. thumb|left thumb <---Sarina i Monille By: Jaa---> Rozdział 11 - Pierwszy dzień, oczekiwana rozmowa ~~Sarina~~ Tego dnia wydarzyło się już naprawdę wiele, a miało tego być jeszcze więcej. Dzisiaj poznam nową klasę, z którą będę się uczyć przez kolejne lata. W takim momencie dobre pierwsze wrażenie jest obowiązkowe. Wsunęłam ręce do kieszeni zapominając o małym stworku w niej będącym. -Ałł!.. – usłyszałam. -Przepraszam Lao, zamyśliłam się – odparłam ostrożnie wyjmując kwami – a tak w ogóle to po co chciałeś ze mną pójść? - Bo do twojej klasy chodzi Biedronka – odpowiedział jak zwykle spokojnym głosem. -Co… Kto? -Nazywa się Marinette, na pewno szybko ją poznasz – na jego pyszczku zagościł uśmiech – to ona będzie trenować twoją siostrę. Nie myślałam, że Mon będzie potrzebowała treningu. Ale jak już ma być tą bohaterką to musi być najlepsza. Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że znajdę biedronkę. Powoli zbliżałam się do szkoły, schowałam Lao do swojej torby. Przecież nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że posiadam małe, magiczne stworzonko. Weszłam do szkoły i korytarzem skierowałam się do gabinetu dyrektora. Zapukałam trzy razy i zza drzwi wydobyło się donośne: Proszę! Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna przynajmniej po pięćdziesiątce. Miał na sobie garnitur, a jego srebrne włosy zaczesane były do tyłu. - Dzień dobry, jestem Sarina Devolle i … - nie dokończyłam, bo mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do szafki. -Ach tak. To ty jesteś tą nową uczennicą – powiedział uśmiechając się promiennie i wręczając mi plan lekcji – Sala nr 32, na piętrze. -Dziękuje – uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i poszłam w wyznaczonym kierunku. Całkiem miły człowiek z tego dyrektora. Ciekawe czy inni też tacy są. Mam nadzieję. Może nauczyciele też będą w porządku. Uśmiechnęłam się na tą myśl. -Ej! Nowa uważaj sobie! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, na którą przez przypadek wpadłam. Plastikowa blondynka o niebieskich oczach i zgorzałym wyrazem twarzy – nie dosłyszałaś, czy może mam ci przeliterować!? S P I E P R Z A J! Nic jej nie odpowiedziałam, tylko odwróciłam się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę klasy. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do poniżania, ale to zawsze trochę bolało. -Kim ona jest, że zwraca się tak do innych? Co za su*a – wyszeptałam do siebie, na usta cisnęły mi się też inne przekleństwa. -Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – chłopak w kapturze wychylił się zza rogu i złapał mnie za ramię – To Chloe. Szkolna Barbie i rozpieszczona córka burmistrza. Lepiej z nią nie zadzieraj, bo naskarży tatusiowi – mówiąc to zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Dzięki…? – chciałam się o coś zapytać lecz chłopak zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Dziwne! Jeżeli w tej szkole wszyscy się tak zachowują, to ja chyba zwariuje! ~~Marinette~~ W klasie jak zwykle panował chaos. No cóż to nasza klasa, nie ma się co dziwić. Zaczęła się pierwsza godzina Francuskiego, najnudniejszego przedmiotu zaraz po historii. Ktoś zapukał do drewnianych drzwi sali. Ciekawe czy równowaga czasoprzestrzeni zawaliłaby się gdyby choć raz nikt nie przerwał nam lekcji. Każdy kogo to interesowało, odwrócił wzrok w stronę drzwi. Do klasy weszła dziewczyna, wyższa ode mnie może z pięć centymetrów, z długimi, prostymi włosami swobodnie opadającymi na ramiona. -Dzieci poznajcie nową uczennicę – rzekła nauczycielka zapraszając brunetkę na środek – Powiedz klasie coś o sobie – nakazała z miłym uśmiechem. -Nazywam się Sarina Devolle i przyjechałam tu z Elmorn – powiedziała zakrywając twarz długimi włosami. -Dobrze, usiądź obok Nathanela – wskazała miejsce przy rudowłosym chłopaku i powróciła do tematu. Cała klasa patrzyła się jak niepewnym krokiem podąża w kierunku wyznaczonym przez nauczycielkę. Poczułam, że coś ciągnie mnie za nogawkę. Spojrzałam w dół. To była Tikki! Czego ode mnie chce? - Proszę pani, mogę iść do toalety – zapytałam, używając jak zwykle świetnej wymówki do opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Skinęła głową, a ja wpakowałam kwami do kieszeni i wyszłam na korytarz. Upewniłam się, że w pobliżu nikogo nie ma. -Tikki, o co chodzi? – szepnęłam zdezorientowana. -Wyczuwam energie innego kwami -przecież Plagg jest w torbie Adriena! -Nie, to jakieś nowe, nie znam go, ale je czuje. -Myślisz, że ta nowa może być no, wiesz…? - Nie mam pewności, ale trzeba to sprawdzić WC dawno się nie odzywał. Możliwe, że kombinuje coś większego. -Spróbuje się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, może to będzie nasza nowa współpracowniczka – uśmiechnęłam się i wróciłam do klasy. Lekcja minęła w spokoju, nawet Chloe oszczędziła sobie upokarzających komentarzy na temat całego świata. Po dzwonku podeszłam do nowej. -Cześć, jestem Marinette – przywitałam się z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Marinette?... Ja jestem Sarina – powiedziała już nieco pewniej niż wcześniej. - Może zapoznać cię z innymi, mamy teraz 10 min przerwy. -No, OK. Udałyśmy się w stronę innych uczniów. W kącie stał Adrien, Nino i Alya. Zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali. -Hejka wszystkim! – prawie krzyknęłam ciągnąc za sobą zawstydzoną dziewczynę. -Hej Mari, a ty to pewnie… Sarina zgadłem! – powiedział Adrien całując mnie w policzek. -Tak – dziewczyna prawie szeptała. - Spokojnie nas nie musisz się bać, jesteśmy spoko. Nie to co ta blond jędza – ostatnie słowa wycedziła przez zęby. -Alya, uspokój się – mruknął Nino, łapiąc ją za rękę. Przerwa skończyła się tak szybko jak się zaczęła. Czyli szybko! Teraz była plastyka, ulubiony przedmiot Natanela i tylko jego. Pracownia znajdowała się w piwnicy, czyli tam gdzie najzimniej. Było to sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenie, pełne sztalug, farb, pędzli itp. Co może się wydawać dla niektórych dziwne. My zamiast zeszytów mamy szkicowniki. Na każdej lekcji rozdawane są przez nauczyciela, a pod koniec zbierane. Ławki są pojedyncze. W tym roku miałam szczęście i moja znajdowała się pomiędzy Adriena, a Alyi. -Dzisiaj będziemy malować pejzaże. Zapiszcie temat lekcji : Pejzaż Wiosenny – Projekt – ciągnął nauczyciel. Plastyki uczy pan Browns. Ciekawie prowadzi lekcje, ale czasami zachowuje się dziwnie. Ma tzw. Fioła na punkcie malowania. Zwykle wszystko szło mi opornie, ale jakoś dzisiaj miałam wenę i po pół godziny skończyłam szkic. Narysowałam łąkę pełną kwiatów, na której środku rosło samotne drzewo pełne różowych kwiatów wiśni. Wydarłam kawałek kartki z mojego szkicownika i… Chyba każdy zna ten sposób przekazywania informacji na lekcjach. Rozmowa wyglądała tak: M(arinette): Spotkajmy się po szkole na boisku. To ważne! Po chwili dostałam odpowiedź. A(drien): OK. A o co chodzi. M: Informacja zbyt ważna by zapisywać na kartce :** A: Dobraa, a ja już wracam do rysowania, bo się nie wyrobie =) Mrugnęłam do niego na znak, że rozumiem. Po tej lekcji mieliśmy jeszcze Matmę, Angielski i WF. Zestaw wykańczający. Po lekcjach -Sarina! – zawołałam ją gdy szła korytarzem, chyba kierowała się do domu. -Tak Marinette? -Mogłabyś za pół godziny spotkać się z nami na boisku? - Nie wiem, bo muszę odebrać Monille, moją młodszą siostrę. Mogłabym przyjść z nią? -Tak, jasne. -Dzięki, to do zobaczenia -Pa Przed wejściem w zakręt jeszcze raz spojrzałam za dziewczyną. W ręce trzymała… Białe kwami! Teraz już nie mam wątpliwości, że to ona! Pół godziny później Gdzie oni są? Mam nadzieje, że Adrien nie zapomniał. Ma w tym doświadczenie. Ktoś złapał mnie za ramiona. Odwróciłam się i niedane było mi nic powiedzieć, bo ten ktoś od razu wpił się w moje usta. Zarumieniona oddałam pocałunek, lecz też lekko go odepchnęłam i dalej czekałam na Sarine. -Na co czekamy ? – zaczął chłopak. -Na Sarine, tą nową – odpowiedziałam, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Za chwile, wcześniej wspomniana osoba wyszła zza rogu. Trzymała za rękę dziewczynkę o blond włosach, uczesaną w kitkę. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale to… – popatrzyła na blondynkę – nigdy nie potrafi się szybko uszykować. - Ty to pewnie Monille, zgadza się? – powiedziałam do dziewczynki, ta tylko pokiwała głową i schowała się za starszą siostrę. -To, dlaczego mieliśmy się spotkać? – spytał Adrien, który dotychczas przyglądał się całej akcji. -Noo… - speszyłam się, nie wiedziałam czy moje przypuszczenia są słuszne. -To bez znaczenia – wyskoczyła Sarina, pomagając mi wyjść z opresji. W pewnym momencie mała wybiegła zza pleców siostry i przytuliła się do nóg Adriena. Obydwie się zaśmiałyśmy, a chłopak przerażony szukał u nas pomocy. Dziewczynka patrzyła się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana. -Chyba masz małą fankę – powiedziałam, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. -A tak zapomniałam wspomnieć, Monille uwielbia Adriena. Można powiedzieć, że jest taką małą psychofanką – mruknęła Sarina na tyle cicho by pozostała dwójka tego nie słyszała. -Chodźmy na lody! – krzyknęła blondynka nadal przylegając do przestraszonego chłopaka. -Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, mam pewną sprawę do Marinette i… - brunetka nie dokończyła. - Ja chcę Loda… - upierała się – weźcie mnie na lody!! -Mogę ją zabrać – zaoferował Adrien próbujący ogarnąć sytuację. -Naprawdę nie chcę robić kłopotu – Sarina próbowała przekonać blondyna do zmiany zdania. -Idę na lody z Adrienem Agrestem! – krzyknęła Monille i złapała go za rękę – Chodźmy już! Sarina wyglądała jakby współczuła Agrestowi. Nie ma się czym martwić, może i nie zna się on na opiece nad dziećmi. Ale jej siostra jest teraz najbezpieczniejszym dzieckiem w mieście. - Nie musisz się martwić, poradzi sobie – powiedziałam dziewczynie. -Polemizowałabym. Może na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na aniołka, ale jak się uprze… -Zaprzyjaźniłaby się z Manon – zaśmiałam się – mówiłaś, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę. O co chodzi? – zapytałam zaciekawiona. Rozdział 12 - Sarina wyjawia tajemnicę siostry ~~Sarina~~ Miałam nadzieję, że zbytnio się nie zdziwi. Nie chcę mieć kogoś na sumieniu, mam już przygotowany numer na pogotowie tak jakby miała zejść na zawał. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, drugi i trzeci. Głos w mojej głowie podpowiadał mi: „Dasz rade! Dasz rade!” Ja chyba wariuje! Nie codziennie można się dowiedzieć, że twoja siostra właśnie została super bohaterką i potrzebuje trenera, którym okazuje się dziewczyna z twojej nowej klasy. Gdybym to komuś opowiedziała, wziąłby mnie za idiotkę. Dobra, zachowaj spokój, bierz przykład z mózgu i działaj. Albo chociaż próbuj - Bo, wiesz… - zaczęłam mówić po chwili namysłu, nerwowo gniotąc rękawy koszuli – Tak się złożyło, że moja siostra… Znalazła taki stary naszyjnik i stało się to… – wyjęłam z torby małego wilczka i zestresowana czekałam na reakcję Marinette. -A-ale czemu przychodzisz z tym do mnie? – nastolatka była zaszokowana, naprawdę mogłaby mieć już zawał (XD). Próbowała używać wersji „Nic nie wiem. Nie jestem Biedronką.” - Lao, powiedział mi, że Monille będzie potrzebowała trenerki i wyznaczył Biedronkę. Dlatego zwracam się z tym problemem do Biedronki – wyjaśniałam wszystko, próbując uspokoić serce łomoczące mi w piersi. Na szczęście reakcja dziewczyny znacznie różniła się od na ciapanych przez moją, chorą wyobraźnie scenariuszy. -Skąd wiesz? – spytała zniżając ton głosu. -Od tego „zwierzątka” – zaśmiałam się pokazując palcem na Lao, trącego swoje zaspane oczka. - Lao! Czyli od dzisiaj pracujemy razem! – usłyszałyśmy cieniutki głosik jakiejś szczęśliwej istotki i z torebki niebieskowłosej wyleciało czerwone stworzonko z trzema czarnymi kropkami, na środku czoła i policzkach. Kwami przytuliły się do siebie z czułością. Krwistoczerwony odcień jednego i śnieżnobiały drugiego, idealnie się komponowały. Zaczęły latać wokół nas i wymieniać się informacjami, z bodajże ostatnich 200 lat. Uroczo razem wyglądały. Tak słodziutko się „bawiły”. ~~Adrien~~ Czas płynął szybko w towarzystwie Monille. Zostałem dosłownie siłą wciągnięty do lodziarni Berthillon. Mają tam najlepsze lody. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że taka mała istotka ma w sobie tyle energii. Już wiem o czym mówiła Mari, kiedy opowiadała o wybrykach Manon. Jedno jest pewne. Nie nadaje się na opiekunkę! Wcina już trzecią gałkę pod rząd i ciągle mnie przegaduje. Potrafi naciągnąć chyba na wszystko. Zrezygnowany podparłem sobie łokcie na stole. Niedługo trzeba będzie wracać do dziewczyn, pewnie na nas czekają. Ciekawe co robią? Na pewno poszły na jakieś zakupy albo gadają o tych wszystkich babskich sprawach. - Adriiien! – z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie cieniutki, dziecięcy głos. -Tak, Mon? – odpowiedziałem rzucając okiem na dziecko. - Chodźmy już do Sariny i Marinette! – uśmiechnęła się pokazując zęby, całe policzki miała upaćkane czekoladą. -Chodźmy – wstałem, zarzuciłem torbę na ramię, wytarłem czekoladę z buzi blondynki i złapałem dziewczynkę za rękę. Miejmy nadzieję, że nadal są na boisku. Minęło z dziesięć minut, zanim dotarliśmy we wskazane miejsce. Po drodze Monille co chwila zatrzymywała się przy wystawach z zabawkami. Kupiłem jej brązowego, wielkiego, pluszowego misia. Jak dobrze, że dziewczyny nadal tam były. Ulżyło mi, bo nie wziąłem telefonu i musiałbym ich szukać a poza tym byłem już trochę zmęczony niańczeniem. A w Paryżu znalezienie ich graniczyłoby z cudem. Zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowały. Oby dwie dawały wrażenie spiętych. Zauważyłem, że… Tikki lata dookoła. Ale Marinette nigdy nie zdradziłaby nikomu swojej tajemnicy! To wydawało się podejrzane, nawet zbyt podejrzane (jak pisałam, to wyobraziłam sobie Adriena drapiącego się po brodzie XD). Dziewczyny nie widziały jak podchodziliśmy. Przyłożyłem palec do ust, dając znak małej, że ma być cicho. Najwyraźniej zrozumiała, bo zrobiła poważną minę. Na palcach zbliżyliśmy się do dziewczyn i wyskoczyliśmy, próbując je przestraszyć. - Jak dzieci – westchnęła moja dziewczyna strzelając facepalma – chyba ktoś się cofa do wieku przedszkolnego – zaśmiała się uroczo. -Jak widać – powiedziała Sarina nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Plagg wyleciał z mojej torby i dołączył do dwóch innych kwami. Zaczęły one „emanować” jasnymi kolorami. Wszyscy wlepiliśmy w nie wzrok. Po niecałej minucie światło bladło, by później całkowicie zniknąć. Dobra.. to było.. dziwne. Tak, dziwne to dobre określenie. -Co to było? – zadałem pytanie nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale to było dziwne – odpowiedziała Mari, zakładając za ucho pasemko włosów. - Skoro nikt nie wie… to co to było?! – wyskoczyła Sarina, trzymając przed sobą siostrę. - To było takie jasne światełko, jak w grach kiedy wbija się następny level? – odezwała się Monille, w tym momencie wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. -Oj, młoda. Nie za dużo już się na grałaś? – zaśmiała się starsza z sióstr krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Młodsza wystawiła do niej język i się fochnęła. -Musimy już lecieć – powiedziała Marinette i jednym ruchem chwyciła mnie za rękę. Nie miałem zamiaru jej puszczać. -Do zobaczenia – krzyknęła Sarina, ciągnąc siostrę za sobą. Kwami wleciały do naszych toreb. - Paa Adrien – wykrzyczała Monille machając ręką, tuż przed zniknięciem za zakrętem. Westchnąłem z ulgą. -Chodź już! – Mari dość mocno szarpnęła mnie za rękę – muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego. -Zamieniam się w słuch – dodałem żartobliwie robiąc uśmieszek w stylu kota, czasem lubiłem ją pownerwiać. -Przecież na ulicy nie będę nic mówić. Chodźmy do mnie! – zadecydowała. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wiesz już jest trochę późno – powiedziałem robiąc udawaną smutną minę Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek w telefonie. Była 21:33. O tej godzinie chyba nie przyjmuje się gości. Wpadłem na genialny pomysł! -Wejdę jako kot! - Gratulacje za pomysłowość – dziewczyna zaśmiała się uroczo - Dobra, to ja już lecę – dała mi buziaka w policzek. Mimo iż od ponad miesiąca jesteśmy razem zarumieniłem się. Zamieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i pobiegłem w stronę domu mojej dziewczyny. Czekałem na tarasie, aż okno zostanie otwarte. Mógłbym je sam otworzyć, ale podchodziłoby to pod włamanie. Ciekawe ile będę musiał czekać. ~~Marinette~~ Pędem wbiegłam do domu. Udało mi się jakoś spławić rodziców ciągle pytających się gdzie byłam. Czasami nie można ich znieść. Ciągle wypytują się o moje życie, jakby było w tym coś istotnego. Oprócz tego, że jestem biedronką nie mam przed nimi nic do ukrycia. Czyżby przestali mi ufać? Weszłam do pokoju, zamykając za sobą „drzwi”, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Usłyszałam ciche pukanie za oknem. Wisiał tam Czarny Kot, cały przemoczony. Najwyraźniej zaczęło padać. Podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je na oścież. Zimny wiatr wkroczył do mojego pokoju. Kot wskoczył do środka posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie, które pod wpływem chwili zmieniło się w uśmiech. Chłopak się przemienił, byłam przygotowana więc ser dla Plagga leżał już na biurku. - Hej, chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć – zauważył zbliżając się, jest dzisiaj jakiś taki niewyżyty. -No t-tak. Bo widzisz, pamiętasz Monille? – spytałam niepewnie odsuwając się o krok. To miała być poważna rozmowa! -Oczywiście, nigdy nie widziałem by ktoś wciągnął na raz tyle gałek lodów – zaśmiał się. - Ona ma Miraculum. -C-co! Jak? Taka mała? – nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. -Sama dopiero się dowiedziałam… i jeszcze jedno. -Hmmm…… -Ja mam ją trenować. Ostatnia wiadomość zaszokowała Adriena najbardziej. Sama twierdziłam, że nie dam rady. Przecież jeszcze w pełni nie opanowałam własnej mocy. A poza tym nic nie wiem o mocy Monille. I co ja mam teraz zrobić. Usiadłam załamana w fotelu. Od Tikki wiem tyle, że moja moc jest jedną z najpotężniejszych i najtrudniej jest ją opanować. Dlatego zawsze muszę na poważnie podchodzić do misji. Adrien próbował mnie pocieszać, stosując swoje uśmieszki i jak zwykle, nieśmieszne żarty. Z czasem trochę się wyluzowałam. Prawie zapomniałam jak to jest spędzać czas z własnym chłopakiem. Takim sposobem minęły nam kolejne trzy godziny. Oglądaliśmy filmy, śmialiśmy się, ale na tyle cicho by nie obudzić rodziców śpiących w pokoju obok. Adrien powoli przysypiał mi na ramieniu. Nie chcąc go budzić, lekko podstawiłam poduszkę pod jego głowę i ułożyłam go na kanapie. Sama poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Przebrałam się w jakże oryginalną piżamę (czyt. Szare, krótkie spodenki i różową koszulkę). Przykryłam Areste’a kocem i wskoczyłam pod ciepłą kołderkę. Zastanawiałam się jak ja mam trenować wilczycę. Kot chyba lepiej by się do tego nadawał. Ma więcej pewności siebie. Uderzyła mnie nagła fala senności. Nie mogąc się jej oprzeć odpłynęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania